


Pop Culture

by Stella_Malodi



Series: Silly Words for the Silly Soul(mate fic) [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Captain America's Patriotic Frisbee, Confused Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Meet-Cute, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or: How to Troll Your Soulmate, by Darcy Lewis)</p><hr/><p>“You brought me cookies?”</p><p>“You avoided ‘mostly dead;’ I thought that deserved a reward. C’mon, budge over. We’re watching <em>The Princess Bride</em>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Culture

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post a Halloween fic today. I really, really did. But it wasn't coming out right, so you get this instead. 
> 
> Eh. There's a trick (sort of) and a treat. Close enough?
> 
> Friendly reminder: Everyone is born with a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. The words are kept secret until after the first meeting.

Steve had always been a bit… _concerned_ … about the implications of his Soulmark. Given the apparent circumstances, he just didn’t see any way that things would end well between them. Even if his words defused the situation, they would either have to sort out the misunderstanding (Steve really _hoped_ it was just a misunderstanding) or find a way to move past what Steve had done (though he couldn’t imagine why he might have… well). And then, if they _did_ make it past that mess, there was another, smaller problem that could make a relationship difficult.

It seemed that his Soulmate was a man, and Steve Rogers was entirely, inconveniently, straight.

* * *

Darcy was working up the nerve to walk across the crowded room.

More specifically, she was working up the nerve to approach the blonde hottie leaning against the opposite wall. They’d been stealing glances at each other most of the evening, and if one of them could just work up the courage to approach the other, she thought they’d have a meet-cute on their hands.

Hopefully.

If things went well.

And if she wasn’t imagining the way he kept looking at her, catching her eye, smiling, blushing, and breaking eye contact, only to glance her way again. (He’d done it five times that she’d counted, so she was _pretty_ sure it wasn’t her imagination.)

Now she just had to think of something to say.

These would be first words, so if—

No. _That_ was getting ridiculously ahead of herself. That was edging into middle school fantasies, and she was _not_ going there.

Darcy rolled her eyes at herself, and the next time Mr. McHottie caught her eye, she smiled and began to weave her way through the crowd.

When he saw what she was doing, his eyes went wide and he gulped down the last of his drink. He was _trying_ to look casual, but he was also failing. Mostly, he just looked tense.

So, when she reached his side, she said nothing, choosing instead to stand next to him share the same wall. They stood there in silence for a minute or so, ostensibly looking at the crowd, but darting glances at each other the whole time. All at once, he relaxed, chuckling and shaking his head.

“I feel like I should say something really witty and clever right now, or at least memorable, but I’m coming up blank.”

Her eyebrows shot up and she opened her mouth to speak, then snapped it shut with an audible click.

Those were her words. Those were _definitely_ her words. Which meant that whatever she said next would be _his_ words.

What sort of words would she like this man to have grown up with?

Only problem was, she knew _exactly_ what he meant about drawing a blank. It felt like every witty and clever thought she’d ever had had fled from her mind. So, she settled on memorable: more specifically, she settled on the most memorable greeting she knew. She grinned at him and affected a Spanish accent. “Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.”

* * *

She didn’t _look_ like she was about to kill him. “Is that… a reference to something?”

Her eyebrows shot up. “You haven’t seen _The Princess Bride_?”

“It’s on my list, but I haven’t gotten to it yet.”

She laughed. “Well, you definitely need to watch it. Okay, so, let’s try that again. Hi. My name is _not_ Inigo Montoya; it’s Darcy Lewis. Unless something happened to him in the last week or so, my dad is very much alive. And I don’t want you to die, because that would suck.”

This was not the First Meeting Steve had spent his life dreading. It was the sort of Meeting he had longed for, the one he had never, ever expected to have.

He smiled at his Soulmate. “Darcy Lewis, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Steve Rogers. Would you like to dance?” he asked, and offered her his hand.

She smiled back and accepted it. “As you wish.”

* * *

“Was that another—”

“Yes, yes it was.”

* * *

“ _This_ is why I insisted on bringing my ‘patriotic frisbee’ along.”

“How was I supposed to know we would _literally_ run into R.O.U.S.s? This is not something that typically happens when I go out on a date!”

“...R.O.U.S.s?”

“Rodents Of Unusual Size, and _yes_ , that was another reference. _How_ have you not watched the movie yet?”

* * *

“I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

“I know.”

“I’ll take you out when I get back, make it up to—”

“It’s _fine_ , Steve. I get it. You’re an Avenger, so go Avenge. Just… don’t get dead. Don’t even get mostly dead. We don’t have a Miracle Max around here to fix that.”

“...Was that—”

“ _Yes_.”

* * *

“You brought me cookies?”

“You avoided ‘mostly dead;’ I thought that deserved a reward. C’mon, budge over. We’re watching _The Princess Bride_.”

* * *

“Darcy?”

“Yes, Steve?”

“I… I’d like to kiss you. If that’s all right.”

“...as you wish.”

* * *

Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure.

This wasn’t one of them.

But Darcy thought it came pretty close.

**Author's Note:**

> The response to this series has been amazing. I am amazed. Seriously, thank you so much for the kudos and the comments, and just for reading the things I've written. 
> 
> Feel free to leave me a prompt!
> 
> Next month is NaNoWriMo! I've got a four-part story already written, and I'll be posting that while I'm NaNo-ing. So... tune in next week for Part One. Or something.


End file.
